


Then and Now

by WaterLock



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Betrayal, Canon Related, F/M, Gruvia - Freeform, Heartache, Spanish Translation, tsundere Gray
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2019-11-17 16:59:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18102665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaterLock/pseuds/WaterLock
Summary: After 12 months separated for a betrayal, Gray will find himself wishing he had not been so stupid, so stubborn nor so coward (GRUVIA) (Translated Fic)





	1. 18 Months

**Author's Note:**

> Fairy Tail and his characters do not belong to me. I write this just for fun.
> 
> AN: Contains Lemon scenes in future chapters. I do not like writing too many details, but when the time comes I want to be free to write it as well as possible so that you can feel the emotions of Juvia and Gray.

He pulled the wet sheet with a violent movement, the object was entangled between the bare legs of both deconcentrating him of their intense activity. As he threw it to the ground, getting rid of the cloth, his hands clutched firmly to his partner's hips and lashed out with ferocity, continuing with the fervor that had been interrupted. She let out a moan of pleasure when she felt him enter her body and the exclamations increased as he accelerated his increasingly powerful thrusts.

"Oh yeah! Gray ... "She gasped, her cheeks flushed and a thread of saliva escaping her lips. He leaned forward, bringing his mouth close to her ear. His warm breath caressing the blond woman's neck.

"Tell me, Gray-sama …" He demanded with a hoarse whisper, while he made sure to enter forcefully into her making her feel his presence in all her interior.

"Gray-samaaaaah… "

* * *

Gray eyes flew open as he woke up. His body wet with sweating glistening his body uncomfortably. He tossed and turned, trying to get situated in his bed to go back to sleep only to find that he wasn't alone. Beside him, a mantle of golden hair spread over the pillow, covering the face of the girl who laid beside him, her back turned to him. He clicked his tongue and let out a long, distressed sigh. He didn't know who she was nor did even care.

He got up and walked to the kitchen, not even bothering to put on, at the very least, underwear. He was in his house and if he wanted to walk naked, he would walk naked even if he was with some random girl. Once in the kitchen, he opened the fridge, and taking the jug of milk, he drank directly from the carton and then made his way into the living room, finally stopping to lie on the couch. His dark eyes fell on the white ceiling as he frowned angrily.

His mind wandered back to the very moment that brought him to where he is now, it's not like it's the first time that a stranger invaded his sheets. Gray was a handsome, young man as well as well-known thanks to his status as S-Class Mage of the strongest guild in all of Fiore. He wasn't blind to the fact that many women wanted him, and who was he to deny them? There was plenty Fullbuster to go around for all who wanted it.

However, it only lasted for one night. He made that very clear and direct to all the women he'd been with. If they accepted that condition? Well, he made it a point to make sure that night was unforgettable. However, although they would remember, he certainly wouldn't. His body responds to the caresses and moans of his occasional companions, but his conscience abandoned him, leaving him with the memory of a night lost in the depths of his memory. The night he spent with the only woman he loved. The night he savored and enjoyed the touch, the taste, and the sweet lips of the sky-haired mage.

The water mage disturbed his thoughts. Her image came to his mind, filling him with contradictory sensations. She was his darkness and his light at the same time. The one who had once harassed him everywhere and professed her love whenever the opportunity presented itself, but now had a wound so deep inside that she could not even bring herself to look into his eyes. A wound that he himself had caused. He was the one who marked her feelings, ruining everything they had, destroying the relationship that, at the time, made him so happy that it ended up scaring him.

If only she would look into his eyes like she did before...

_**18 Months Before** _

He saw his house in the distance, and the road seemed much longer than it actually was. His tired, heavy steps along with pain buzzing in every muscle of his body made the long walk torturous. Gray sighed, dropping his travel bag and dragging it behind him as he walked the meters that separated him from his home.

"I'll eat something, take a bath, and go to bed," He mumbled to himself, trying to give a reason to keep moving forward instead of falling down where he was. He's slept outside before why not do it now, "I think I'll sleep all night and then all day tomorrow as well," He said, smiling as he thought about the blissful sleep that awaited him at his home in his comfy bed.

Little did Gray know, though, that fate had something else in mind for him.

As soon as he stepped into his house, he immediately felt like something was off. For one, his house smelled deliciously good. He dropped his bag at the doorway, and, with a confused frown on his face, he shut his door gently to avoid making noise and started his way into his house. Cautiously, he went to the kitchen, considering that was the main source of that delectable smell that made his stomach growl. However, before he could even have a chance to open the door, it opened itself revealing the intruder.

"Gray-sama!" The cheerful water mage exclaimed happily when she saw him, "You're back!" She said, a bright smile adorning her face as she threw herself at him, arms outstretched. Gray didn't have the time nor the energy to react, so he couldn't stop her when she pressed herself against his chest, her arms around his waist as she hugged his torso.

"Juvia," He said, placing his hands on her shoulders as he pushed her back a little to look in her blue eyes, " _What the hell_ are you doing in my house?!" He asked, his voice coming out tired.

Juvia simply smiled at his antics, "Juvia was waiting for you, Gray-sama!" She said innocently, her blues eyes shining.

"How did you even get in here?" He asked her warily, he wasn't even sure if wanted to know to be honest.

"Juvia turned her body into water and went under the door," She said simply as if she hadn't just broken into someone's house as she turned to check what was in the oven.

Gray sighed resigned, "You know it's not right to do that," He said sternly, trying to pin her down with his eyes.

"Are you angry, Gray-sama?" Juvia asked, worry evident in her tone.

Gray crossed his arms as he opened his mouth to say yes, but...well that was before Juvia turned around with a tray of hot, steaming meat fresh out of the oven that looked better than it smelled. Gray felt his mouth water as his stomach roared in desperation, begging to have that delicious meal inside his body.

Juvia let out a giggle, "It seems like you're hungry, Gray-sama," She said teasingly, her eyes twinkling with mischief as she set the tray of meat on top of the counter, "It would be better if Gray-sama took a quick shower while Juvia finished preparing dinner,"

He wanted to say no, he was too hungry to wait, but it was true that he smelled awful. He cursed Natsu under his breath as he went to the bathroom to clean himself, trying not to think about that fact that Juvia was in his house.

When Gray got out of the shower he didn't bother putting on anything more than underwear. It's not like he would keep the clothes on for long so why go through the trouble when he would end up taking off any extra clothes that were on him?

He entered the dining room where Juvia had quite literally prepared a small feast as well as had set the table with so much detail Gray could hardly tell it was his table. There was the meat roasted in the middle of the table, two platters of salads off to the side, utensils for them were even arranged around the table, and there was even a vase filled with beautiful, red flowers that, mind you, the ice user didn't mind too much.

Gray heard footsteps as the water mage returned from the kitchen, holding a small tray of bread in her hands, only to freeze as her eyes glanced over Gray as she realized he was almost naked. Her eyes had widened in shock and her mouth had even parted in surprise.

Gray simply shrugged, ignoring her as went to the table. Juvia quickly awoke from her trance, shaking her head slightly, making her way to her chair at the other end of the table.

Maybe, Gray reasoned as he watched her, in her little fantasies Juvia did not count on him being naked in her version of their romantic dinner she'd prepared. However, the black-haired man had never told her that they would have dinner when he returned. In fact, he hadn't even bothered to mention when he  _would_ return from the mission.

"How did you know I would return today?" He asked suspiciously as she began to cut the meat. Although Gray was speaking to the blue-haired woman, he could not keep his eyes of the food. It was so smooth that the knife slid across the surface, cutting it easily as the sauce slid down the sides of his soon-to-be plate. Just the sight of it had caused Gray's stomach to churn anxiously, the shameful sound filling the silence between them

"Juvia only guessed," She answered simply, handing him his plate filled with food.

He nodded in response, deciding not to say more and just accept her answer.

"I hope you like it, Gray-sama," Juvia said softly as she looked at him, a soft, gentle smile gracing her face.

Gray could only nod dumbfounded, Juvia rarely spoke in first person so when she did, He was caught off guard.

While they were having dinner, he would look at her, not for too long, though, just small, subtle glances. He couldn't help but notice the radiant smile on her lips and her lightly colored cheeks. He knew that this dinner was feeding her (very active) imagination. However, he had to admit, her presence brought him some peace. He appreciated the quiet company after a long week of trekking tirelessly on an exhausting mission with his team. Besides, the food was delicious, if he had cooked something for himself, it wouldn't have been half as good as what Juvia had prepared for him.

 _I think I could get used to this kind of life,_ Gray thought fleetingly, but immediately his thoughts were cut off as he started to choke on his food, surprised that he'd even  _thought_  that himself, making him cough suddenly.

"Gray-sama!" Juvia exclaimed as she quickly jumped into action and patted him gently on the back as Gray struggled with the diverted food. When he managed to finally clear his throat, and airway, he sat up slowly in his seats. The slaps on his back had turned into soft caresses on his bare skin, which only sought to calm his outburst. He turned around only to meet the intense gaze of his companion. Feeling uncomfortable, he cleared his throat, diverting his eyes to the surface of the table.

"Sorry," He said quickly, his voice sounding hoarse. Then, he moved his shoulders, reincorporating himself as a silent message to her to stop caressing him.

"Are you all right, Gray-sama?" Juvia asked him, her blue eyes filled with concern as she stopped caressing his back. However, her hand stayed right where it was.

"Yes," Gray said, "I'm fine," He said, then once again returning his attention to the food.

Juvia nodded and then went back to her place...and they both continued their dinner in silence.

Luckily, the pleasurable taste of the meal soon distracted him from the discomfort that had settled between them as peace once again surrounded them, filling the room with the harmony he so badly needed. Vague memories began to arise of when they lived together, before his infiltration of Avatar, invading his mind, reminding him that this calm feeling had already embraced him long ago.

At the end of the dinner, they divided the task of washing everything they used (after Gray insisted that Juvia not end up dealing with everything alone). She washed the utensils while he dried them at her side. The scene felt like an everyday routine for them, and Gray felt comfortable doing it. It was as if they had done this every night of their lives, as if they still lived together, alone in a house in an abandoned town...

Gray hadn't realized until now how he missed it.

"It's too late," He argued with Juvia when they finished putting everything away.

"It's not a problem, Gray-sama," Juvia said, "Fary Hills is not far away," She answered with a smile.

Gray only looked at her sternly and let out a sigh.

"I can't let you go out alone at this hour, and I'm too tired to go with you," He said honestly, feeling torn between making sure Juvia's safe or getting him the much-needed rest.

"Do not worry, Juvia can-," Juvia began but was cut off by Gray.

"You will stay here," He snapped, already impatient as he walked to the room to find some blankets, "Now, we will  _not_ sleep together!" He exclaimed sternly when he heard her approach, and when he turned around, he saw the enthusiastic smile on the mage's face disappearing, "I'll sleep on the couch and you can take the bed," Gray told her.

"But Gray-sam is very tired. Juvia will sleep on the couch," She said stubbornly.

Gray let out a tired sigh, "Don't argue with me on this one, I really need to sleep," He said, his eyes drooping tiredly.

"Exactly," She replied simply, "That's why Juvia will sleep on the couch and Gray-sama will recover from his mission by sleeping in bed. It will do you good, it is really very comfortable," She said simply, as if she hadn't just dropped a bomb on Gray.

"How do you know...?" He said before signing resided, as soon as he saw the expression in her eyes, he knew he didn't want her answer. Without another word from either of them, he went to his closet and took out a set of sheets and a blanket, then went back to the room. Almost immediately, Juvia took the items from his hands, her insistent gaze told him that she would not be accepting his offer to sleep on the couch.

"Fine!" He exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air, "You win!" He said as he surrendered.

"Good night Gray-sama!" She said cheerfully, her voice soft and warm.

"Good night Juvia," He answered, turning to see her one last time before opening his door. Involuntarily, a smile played on his lips as he watched her prepare to sleep.

Once in his room, he closed the door behind him gently, not bothering to turn on the light. Tired, he let out another sigh as he walked to his bed. He felt the weight of the mission flow through his body, so he did the only thing he could do, he collapsed on his mattress, resting his head on the pillow. He could feel the dream wanting to quench his consciousness, his muscles relaxing as his mind lightened, remaining almost blank, surrendering to the fatigue. However, before he could indulge in his sleep, a particular aroma filled his nose from the pillow. Curious, he buried his nose in it and discovered a very particular perfume impregnated there...

 _Juvia...how many times did you sleep in my bed while I was not here?_ Gray thought as he smiled to himself, unconsciously sinking back into the soft pillow, falling asleep, surrounded by the sweet smell of Juvia's shampoo.

_**To be Continued...** _


	2. Breakfast

Gray woke up, a sharp pain in his head greeting him, mornings were difficult for him, especially when he woke up on his couch. The fitment itself was comfortable, he even liked to sleep on it sometimes. However, waking up on his couch meant that he once again had company that night.

 

It wasn't like he didn't know what he was doing, though, he knew exactly what took place in his bed last night. Not only was Gray conscious of what he was doing it, he knew why he was doing it. It made him feel something other than the loneliness that haunted him lately. Once that fire faded away, the ice returned and burrowed itself back inside him. The feeling of emptiness once again taking its place in him.

 

Gray immediately steered his thoughts in a different direction before he could bury himself in despair.

 

He was hungry that much he knew.

 

Gray waited patiently, one arm covering his eyes, while sounds from his room indicated that his occasional company was preparing to leave. Gray had no intention of seeing her out, rather he preferred to be asleep and avoid the discomfort of saying goodbye.

 

He had learned that lesson the hard way.

 

One woman had pretended to extend her stay until breakfast. To say the least, it was unpleasant to have to throw her out coldly. Gray couldn't stand the thought of someone else cooking for him. No one could compare to her.

 

He heard the door softly close, and, just to be safe, he waited a few minutes before uncovering his face. Silence once again flooded his ears, the feeling of emptiness increasing tenfold as he gazed at the ceiling.

 

A resigned sigh escaped his lips as he got up from his place and went to the bathroom to start his day.

 

Gray got in the shower, turned it on, and let the warm water encompass him, his mind clearing. The water washed over him, his arms, torso, his face, the tension slowly easing from his body. He close his eyes, allowing himself to be embraced by the liquid that fell from the shower, feelings its touch caress his skin as he extended his hands so that drops would slide through his fingers.

 

He bit his lower lip as his mind filled with past sensations, thoughts that reminded him of the true meaning of enjoying contact with water.

 

Once done with his shower, he left the bathroom, liquid dripping down his body, leaving little puddles behind him as he made his way to his bedroom.

 

He ignored the rumpled sheets that were scattered on the floor as well as the underwear hanging untidily from a chair. He quickly picked up the clothes closest to him and left. 

 

His stomach rumbles as he passed through the kitchen, it wasn't like he ate breakfast there anymore. He ate there even less after waking up on his couch. He grabbed his belongings and left in a hurry, staying longer than necessary in his home suffocated him. He needed to flee fast, before the memories invaded his mind again.

  
  


Gray had the idea of choosing a mission to get away from the city for a few days. He needed to escape the nostalgia and staying at home wasn't helping whatsoever.

 

When he opened the doors of the guild, his eyes were immediately glued to the bluish hair that belonged to the water mage. The woman that's been stealing his sleep at night for the last twelve months. There, standing in front of the mission board, was Juvia looking for her next job.

 

A grunt of frustration escaped his throat as he walked to the bar, his hands buried his pockets. A frown furrowing its way onto his face. Mirajane greeted him with a kind smile as he pushed aside a chair to sit down.

 

"Good morning, Gray," Mirajane said, cheerful as ever.

 

"Morning Mira," He replied, a dark tone shadowing his voice as he looked down at the wooden surface of the bar. 

 

"The usual?" Mirajane asked kindly.

 

"Yes," he replied simply. As always, his breakfast consisted of a double coffee and a brownie. It couldn't be more obvious in his stagnation, it bothered him to even know that, but he did nothing to avoid it.

 

"Mira-san," Her voice came, greeting his ears.

 

Gray's body tensed when he heard her. She was standing right next to him, he could feel his skin bristling in anticipation, longing for her contact. He remained static, though, his gaze fixed on an empty spot on the bar.

 

"Juvia will take this mission," She said cheerfully, sounding as happy as ever, her voice standing out from the bustle in Fairy Tail.

 

"Oh, Juvia!" Mirajane exclaimed happily, "I knew you would be interested in this one when I posted it this morning!"

 

Gray felt his lips tug into a smile, he could only guess what kind of mission it was.

 

"Juvia loves this kind of jobs!" She responded vibrantly.

 

Although he didn't look at her directly, the ice mage could imagine the radiant smile on her lips as she spoke. He forced himself to keep his eyes on the bar as he remained as indifferent as possible.

 

"Juvia will be back in a week," Juvia said to Mirajane.

 

"The estimated time is three days though," The Strauss answered, tilting her head slightly while reading the paper in her hands.

 

"Juvia has to go somewhere else after finishing the work," She answered simply.

 

The black-haired boy sharped his ear to hear, curiosity stinging his neck, tempting him to turn and see his companion.

 

"All right then," Mirajane said, "We'll see you in a week!"

 

Gray allowed himself to bend his head a little to see her leave the Guild, but before opening the door, she turned and their eyes met.

 

He noticed how the cheerful brightness that characterized her blue irises tinged with a dark sadness as their eyes connected. However, when she looked away and directed her attention to Mira, a bright smile on her face, it was as if the previous sorrow was never there to begin with.

 

"Goodbye, Mirajane-san!" Juvia said, smiling as she waved at Mira.

 

Gray felt his heart crack at the exchange.

 

God, he missed her smiles...

  
  


**18 months before ...**

 

When Gray woke up, the first he was greeted with was the aroma of freshly brewed coffee, accompanied by the sweet fragrance of hot chocolate. He got up, pulling the sheets asides, feeling content. He could get used to such a delicious awakening.

 

He dragged his feet to the kitchen, the scent of the food pulling him inwards only to be greeted by the source of the smell.

 

Juvia was placing brownies on a tray, wearing a pink apron that covered her usual blue dress, her hands covered by huge kitchen mitts.

 

Gray leaned against the doorframe at the entrance to the kitchen, crossing his arms as he watched her lost in her little fantasy world. He guessed that she'd already planned to sleep in the house before he even suggested it. He could not help but wonder how many more surprises the water mage had prepared with the not so subtle idea of settling in his house.

 

Considering he'd lived with Juvia before after the Guild dissolved, he already experienced her "plans." Unconsciously, he frowned and his eyes trailed down the ceramic floor. Things were different now, though, Juvia had her own place to stay… there was no need for her to live with him.

 

"Good morning, Gray-sama," Juvia greeted him, a contagious smile appeared on her face as he looked up at her, "Juvia prepared breakfast," She said, gesturing towards the brownies.

 

"Yes," He answered, returning the smile slightly," I could smell it from the bedroom,"

 

"Wait in the dining room, Gray-sama," The girl said as she started pushing him out the door, "Juvia will serve breakfast in a moment,"

 

"Huh?" He replied, slightly dumbfounded, "But I want to help," He complained.

 

"Not today," Juvia replied shortly, continuing her small assault on him.

 

Resigned, the young man settled on the table, waiting for her. He rested his hand on his open palm as he looked absently at the entrance to the kitchen. He had to admit that this a rather unusual, but fun, way to wake up. Once again, he felt that feeling of everyday life creep on him, as if all his mornings should be like this.

 

Juvia appeared at the entrance of the kitchen, her hands carrying a tray filled with two cups of coffee as well as the brownies. Gray's eyes fixed on the squares of chocolate that still gave off steam, the rich scent reaching his nose.

 

"Juvia made brownies," She informed him, smiling. Gray didn't answer, though, his eyes fixed on the tantalizing texture of his next snack.

 

"The directions say to wait until they cool down," She said, placing the tray in the center of the table, "But Gray-sama doesn't seem as if he is willing to wait," She added with a giggle.

 

He wasn't. As soon as the tray touched the table, Gray's hand pounced them as if they were a treasure. They weren't even hot, the water mage had let them rest knowing that he wouldn't be able to wait to eat them.

 

He thanked her for recognizing his voracious tendency and gave her a grateful smile. Caught off guard, an intense blush graced Juvia's pale cheeks, and Gray forced himself to look away, conscious of the effect it had on her.

 

"These are delicious," He said, crumbs escaping his lips as he spoke, his mouth still full of chocolate.

 

"Juvia is glad you liked them, Gray-sama!" Juvia exclaimed, a satisfied look adorned her face, as if she had achieved a great goal by just serving breakfast.

 

For a moment, the black-haired mage wished he could do something for her in return, something that showed how grateful he was for her efforts.

 

However, he dismissed the thought quickly, assuming that whatever gesture he might have could be misinterpreted by the young woman. Gray didn't want to give her false hope, he didn't want to hurt her.

 

"How did your mission go Gray-sama?" Juvia asked, interrupting his thoughts.

 

He drank a short sip of coffee, clearing his mouth, the bitter taste contrasting the sweetness of the chocolate.

 

"Everything was fine," He answered, "Until Natsu's recklessness destroyed part of the town," He grunted, scowling, "We lost half the reward to pay for the damages,"

 

"Natsu-san should be more careful," She commented with a sigh, "It's a pity you can't have the full payment," She added thoughtfully.

 

"Lucy is the one who regrets it the most," Gray said without thinking. The mention of his teammate always brought a bitter gesture to the face of the girl with blue hair. Gray immediately regretting bringing up her name. He could feel the tension weighing down on him and Juvia.

 

"Love Rival always has problems with her rent," Juvia responded, trying to sound empathic for Lucy, although Gray could tell she preferred not to mention her at all.

 

The ice user decided to divert the subject, trying to return to the comfortable atmosphere from before.

 

"And how was your mission?" Gray asked only to realize that he actually was curious about her answer. He hadn't realized until now that he knew nothing about the jobs she used to take, he couldn't help but feel interested in the choices of his partner in that regard.

 

"Juvia's missions are not as interesting as yours, Gray-sama," She responded, smiling softly.

 

"Why do you say that?" He asked, taking another sip of coffee. His eyes fixed on those of his companion, she seemed to be somewhat shy about having the focus of attention on her.

 

"Juvia…." She paused as she cut herself a brownie absentmindedly, looking for the action to help calm her unexpected nerves, "Juvia's last job was to divert the cause of a river," She responded simply, downplaying the issue.

 

"But that's awesome, Juvia!" He exclaimed honestly. He could not imagine how she could do something like that.

 

"Do you really believe that, Gray-sama?" Juvia asked, shock sparking in her navy, blue eyes.

 

"Of course," He said, nodding his head, "Tell me about it," He said, urging her to continue.

 

"It was at a town in the middle of the mountains. Last season, it rained too much and the river outside of the town overflowed," She said, pausing to take a bite of her brownie before continuing.

 

Gray listened attentively, while she focused her eyes on the dark liquid of that was her coffee, her cheeks still stained with slight red as she smiled.

 

"The inhabitants built a detour and with Juvia's magic, we were able to take the water to a drier area," She said, taking her cup with both hands and shrugged simply, the memory increasing her smile, "The townspeople were very happy," She said, voice soft and melodious.

 

Gray turned his head, immediately his eyes meeting with hers, completely lost in her deep, blue eyes.

 

"Juvia loves doing those kinds of jobs," She said, pausing slightly, before adding softly, "When people are happy thanks to her magic,"

 

He just nodded and smiled at her in response. He understands Juvia's emotions… and it felt too good to be aware of that.

 

His mind drifted back to the water mage's dark past, how she was always rejected and set apart because of the rain that accompanied her everywhere. Now, though, she could use her power to bring happiness to people, contrasting her past greatly with a present full of satisfaction and joy.

 

He asked her to tell him more about other jobs, adventures, and achievements. There was so much more to her than what he knew, and he was eager to know everything.

 

Soon, the conversation was monopolized by anecdotes of the girl with blue hair, who at first was a little shy to share with him her life. After a couple of stories, though, the words flowed from easily, and her usual expressions complimented the narration with her magical personality.

 

Gray felt hypnotized by her words, by her expressiveness, by her….

 

Once they'd finished breakfast, he took care of washing and cleaning everything. Juvia wanted to help, but Gray took it as an opportunity to get revenge when she had thrown him out of the kitchen before, this time he was pushing her out. While he was busy putting everything away, she folded the blankets on the couch to put them back in their place.

 

"Everything is clean," Gray announced proudly, wiping his hands off with a rag. Juvia put her apron and mittens in a large suitcase she had left on the couch.

 

"What are you doing?" Gray asked.

 

"Juvia's putting away her things to take them back to Fairy Hills," She replied simply, closing the suitcase, the action causing Gray to frown in confusion.

 

"You're leaving?" He asked, surprise filling voice.

 

"Yes," She replied, not noticing the surprise in her partner's voice, "Juvia just wanted to welcome Gray-sama back home when you returned from your mission," She said as she lowered the suitcase off the furniture before smiling widely at him, "Juvia enjoyed sharing dinner and breakfast with you, Gray-sama!"

 

"Yeah, sure….." Gray said, slightly dumbfounded.

 

He didn't say anything else, too busy trying to ignore the discomfort that had suddenly made its presence known in his stomach.

 

He couldn't ask her to stay….if he did, he would be giving her false hope. He looked at her out of the corner of his eye. The girl was still smiling as she dragged her suitcase towards the door.

 

Suddenly, Gray admitted something to himself. He didn't want her to leave. He wanted to have dinner with her, do the chores together, live by her side, and wake up every morning knowing that Juvia was there.

 

That scared him. He felt vulnerable, fragile. A chill ran down his back as fear suppressed the desire.

 

If she wasn't leaving on her own, his fear would be taking her out of the house at that moment.

  
  


**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like the previous chapter, I thank Ressa 4043 for her help with the corrections in the translation :D


	3. Chapter 3: Infirmary

The ice mage sat at the bar, enjoying his breakfast in the peaceful quietness that filled the hall. Harmony and peace in the Guildhall were unheard of. It was Fairy Tail after all. A slight smile crept onto Gray's face; he knew exactly why there was so much quietness. A certain Fire Dragon Slayer and Celestial Mage seemed to be missing from the guild considering they went on a mission earlier in the morning.

As of late, Gray's companions spent much more time together, almost as if they were looking for excuses to be alone with each other. Gray was tempted more than anything to make fun of them, but he didn't want to ruin anything for Lucy by distracting Natsu with absurd and pointless fights.

Maybe if he left them alone the flame-eating idiot would discover his own feelings and stop acting like a child…. Gray could only wonder.

However, the tranquility that rang through the halls was not something that would last for the Ice user. Without warning the doors of the place opened, Gray tensed as he recognized the voices of the newcomers. The breakfast he sought to enjoy now forming a heavy ball in the pit of his stomach, causing his appetite to dissipate…

 

"Gajeel-kun!" A voice echoed throughout the walls, "Stop scolding Juvia!" The Water Mage complained while entering the guild with her partner, both glaring at each other, annoyed.

"It's just that you're desperate," The Iron Dragon Slayer responded by raising his voice above the bustle of Fairy Tail.

"You are too!" Juvia exclaimed, "And Juvia does not go screaming that for the whole world to know!" She shouts, finishing the discussion as she turns tail to the mission board.

"Oi!" Gajeel called after, hot in pursuit, an annoyed look appeared on his face, "Don't ignore me!" He shouts, "Besides, you're not seriously thinking of going on another job?! Are you crazy?!" He continued, his tone condescending.

 

Juvia did not bother to respond as she continued her search for a job.

Gray watched the interaction from the bar. The relationship between the ex-Phantom Lord members was always a sight to see.

The black-haired man with piercings was exasperated by the attitude of his partner, not like she cared though; she just ignored his antics completely. If one were to look past all of that, though, there was a unique, silent language that spoke of an unbreakable bond.

The Ice User tried to look as if though he were indifferent to the scene as he had been pretending for a year, but Juvia looked too adorable with her cheeks inflated, her face filled with an expression of stubbornness in her blue eyes. It was only Gajeel who could get that particular reaction. The only one who could break the normally calm and collected Water Mage and get her blood to rise.

 

"Is Juvia looking for another job?" A voice came from next to him, which Gray found belonged to Mirajane, directing his attention towards the barmaid whose worried eyes were fixed on the newcomers, "She shouldn't try so hard, she's going to overwork herself and get hurt,”

"Sounds like you're underestimating her," Gray answered, the words leaving his lips before he could think, "Don't worry. She knows what she is doing,"

 

The bartender looked at him, surprise filling her face before she smiled at him sympathetically. Gray was grateful she didn't comment on his words.

A subtle sadness clouded his features as he realized that neither she nor anyone expected anything from the ice-water couple that was once the source of several gossips. Everyone knew that the relationship between him and Juvia was a hopeless case.

A heavy hand slammed onto the bar violently beside him, dragging him out of his thoughts. Startled, the Ice Wizard raised his to head to find the fiery stare of the Iron Dragon Slayer.

 

"Listen to me you idiot," Gajeel said lowly, his voice dangerous and threatening, resembling that of a guttural growl. Gray held his stare. He was not afraid of him, but anyone else would have wet their pants, "If you dare look at her again, I'll tear your eyes out," He ground out, his red eyes pulsing with anger.

 

It was not the first he had been threatened by him, Gajeel's been wanting to beat him up for quite some time now, and Gray couldn't help but think that things would be easier if he did.

Gray held his piercing gaze defiantly, hoping that this would be the day the long-haired man unleashed his anger against him…but it didn't happen. The fierce mage sat at the table where Levy and Panther Lily were waiting for him, the company of the Solid Script Mage quickly easing the Dragon Slayer's fury.

 

"Mira-san!" Gray ignored the happy voice of the girl who occupied his thoughts, settling back in his place as he drank a long drink from his mug, resisting the urge to look at her, "Juvia will go on this mission!" She said, her voice filled with determination.

 

Gray was not afraid of Gajeel's threats, nor being judge by his companions. What Gray really feared were his own feelings building up inside him, and the growing desire to eliminate the distance that existed between him and Juvia. To eradicate the estrangement, that months ago seemed impossible to occur between the two, completely.

  
  


**17 months earlier.....**

 

Gray watched as Natsu and Lucy discussed the next mission they would take. The Celestial Mage needed money quickly for her rent, which resulted in her choosing a particularly difficult mission that paid very well. The Fire Dragon Slayer was, as usual, excited to go on an adventure. It was that very enthusiasm that worried his teammates: Lucy could not afford to lose part of the reward for some excessive attitude of her friend.

Gray's attention wavered from his teammates, his attention focusing in on the voice of the blue-haired girl. His ears seeking out her voice over the bustle of the rest of the guild. It wasn't common for her to yell, but there was a certain mage who managed to get her blood to boil.

As if on cue, Gajeel pushed the guild doors open violently as he unleashed his anger against his partner, who clearly preferred to ignore his outbursts…

 

"Juvia does not want to hear your complaints, Gajeel-kun," Juvia said, crossing her arms defiantly.

"Well, I don't give a fuck what you want!" The Iron Dragon growled out darkly, "You have to be more careful," He scolded, "What you did was dangerous!"

"You're underestimating Juvia," She answered, blue eyes scanning the room, clearly looking for someone before finally landing on her target. Her eyes locked with his, and Gray knew he had to prepare for her assault, "Gray-sama!" She cheered, her blues eyes lighting up as she ran towards him.

"Oi! We aren't finished!" Gajeel bellowed as she left him in her dust, making her way towards the Natsu’s Team table.

"Gray-sama! Juvia missed you so much!" She exclaimed before tackling him in a hug, her arms wrapped around his neck effusively. He took her arms gently to push her away but paused when his fingers made contact with a rough texture. Gray looked and discovered that her elbows and wrists were covered in bandages. When he moved her away to examine her, he found a gauze covering part of her cheek and another bandage that surrounded her head at the height of her forehead.

"What happened?" He asked, allowing his concern to fill his voice. Juvia shook her head slightly as his concern.

"Nothing serious, Gray-sama," She said gently.

"Nothing serious, she says," Gajeel ironized, reaching her side with his arms crossed.

From the expression on his face, Gray could see that he was really pissed off.

"Why don't you tell your 'Gray-sama' what really happened?" He said, mocking her as he showed his teeth in a sarcastic smile.

"You're exaggerating, Gajeel-kun," Juvia said, rolling her eyes in the process.

"These bandages don't seem like an exaggeration to me," Gray interjected, suddenly feeling annoyed. Seeing her hurt brought a heavy and unpleasant sensation. Concern nested in this pit of his stomach as he looked at her. He turned his attention to the Iron Dragon Slayer, waiting for him to clarify what happened.

"She'll tell you if she wants to," The man with long, black hair growled, "I already ended up as nanny for today," He grumbled out.

The mage then walked away towards the table of Team Shadow Gear and collapsed next to Levy, drawing her attention away from her book as she gave him a small smile before plunging back into the thick book she had in her hands. Gajeel rested his head on his crossed arms on the table, notoriously calming his anger by just being near to the girl with short, blue hair.

"Let's go," Gray said, taking his partner's hand to guide her to the infirmary.

"Gray-sama?" Her timid voice came from behind him, and he preferred not to look at her face, which he guessed was totally flushed.

"Those bandages need to be changed," He replied dryly, not bothering to look at her, "And you're going to explain to me how it was that you got hurt so much,"

 

* * *

  
  
  


Juvia watched him intently as he guided her, every movement, every expression. Gray didn't want to know what was going through her head as he gathered all the necessary elements to attend to her injuries. The only thing he hoped was that she didn't misinterpret his intentions. He would do exactly the same for any of his companions…at least that's what he told himself.

 

He placed the new bandages, cotton, and wound disinfectant on a small, metal tray. Then, grabbing the tray, he made his way to the stretcher where she was waiting for him.

Gray focused his attention on the task of changing the bandages. Something told him that the previous bandages had been the work of Gajeel, and he could almost imagine the Iron Dragon Slayer awkwardly healing his companion while he scolded her for her carelessness.

 

When Gray had completely disarmed the bandages from one of her arms, he discovered an extensive red mark on her slightly swollen skin that extended down the length of her forearm.

Frowning, the Ice Wizard traced the outline of the wound with the tips of his fingers, not thinking that his actions could send the wrong message. He ignored the sound of surprise that emitted from Juvia's lips, tingles shooting up her arm from his touch.

 

Gray then began to undo the bandage on the other forearm only to find another reddening burn, lighter than the previous one. His fingers once again sild outside the mark unconsciously. A cold feeling unknown and disturbing pain tempting him to place small kisses on her scars…instead, though, he continued with the unconscious caress.

 

"How?" He breathed out, "How did you get these?" He asked in a low whisper as he felt her trembling slightly, unsure.

"Juvia…." She began, her voice trailing off as she watched his fingers glide over her skin, "She was just protecting the client," She finally got out.

"The disinfectant will not work," He said, more to himself than her, forcing himself to move his hands away from her to find something more suitable for the burns.

 

Gray was aware of the attraction that had arisen at that moment, of how good it felt to caress her and of the sudden temptation to kiss her…It was not the first time she had made him feel that way….vulnerable and fragile. Gray had to resist the need to leave the infirmary and abandon her there alone. The irrational fear consuming him that arose in response to a forbidden feeling.

 

He looked for a more appropriate cream for the burns, and, once finding it, returned to her side to begin the treatment, slathering the cream onto the skin gently that was affected by the heat. He looked up to see her reaction to the contact with the cream, only to find her cheeks flushed and eyes watery…

 

"Does it hurt?" He asked, concerned.

She shook her head slightly.

"No Gray-sama…" She whispered out gently, a lonely tear rolling down her rosy cheek, "Juvia just feels very happy," She answered and gave him a smile, "She never thought Gray-sama would take care of her like this,"

"It should not surprise you," He said, returning to his task, "I would do it for any friend,"

"Yes," Juvia replied as the air stuck in Gray's throat, the weight of the lie settling in, "Juvia knows that…but she still feels happy," She said, her voice filled with warmth.

"Keep telling me, what happened?" Gray asked as he focused on the task at hand.

"Gajeel-kun and Juvia confront a group of bandits who kidnapped the son of a client," She said simply, shrugging it off, "One of them was a fire user," She concluded as if that answered all his questions.

"But you…you're resistant to fire," Gray wondered aloud.

"Yes, Juvia is," She answered, "But the enemy had fired on the hostage. Juvia defended him by intercepting the attack with her body," She said, her confession causing Gray to frown in annoyance at the story.

"You could have used Water Lock to defend yourself and the client," He said, slightly irritated as his eyes met hers.

Juvia looked surprised, her lips moved without emitting sound while her eyebrows met in confusion.

"Juvia…" She said, cocking her head to one side, "Gray-sama knows Juvia's magic very well,"

"Of course," He answered quickly, feeling his cheeks redden with embarrassment, "We have fought together several times. I know what you are capable of doing," He said, trying to ignore the heat rising in him.

 

With those final words, they sank back into the silence. The urge to leave the small space of the infirmary beginning to increase the beating of his heart, a cold sweat sliding down the contour of his face. Aware of his feelings, Gray needed to flee from the room as soon as possible, but he could not leave her bandages halfway done, besides…He looked up and observed the bandage that surrounded the head of his companion and the gauze that adorned her cheek.

 

"And the head? What happened?" He asked, his voice soft and worried. Juvia avoided his gaze, diverting her eyes to the wall.

"Juvia allowed the enemy to hit her, so the hostage could escape," She said timidly, the answer causing Gray to let out a resigned sigh.

"Now I understand why Gajeel was so angry with you," He muttered.

"Gray-sama! Juvia does not need to be scolded again!" She complained, looking like a little child as she whined. Gray frowned at this.

"We do it because we care about you," He said, "There are other ways to avoid attacks and you know it!" He exclaimed, frustration building in him.

Juvia was so reluctant to listen to sermons that she didn't realize what he was saying, maybe that was why Gray himself to did not flinch from his words.

"Juvia, you have to promise that you will not do something like that again," He said, his eyes locking on to hers.

"Gray-sama, you speak like Gajeel-kun," She said, looking at him as her blue eyes dance with a fury that had never been directed at him, "Juvia knows what she's doing and you have to trust her," She said, defiantly.

"Of course I trust you," He admitted, "But I can't help but worry, I…." He trailed off, his voice struggling to say the words.

 

He rose from his place alarm. The words swirled in his mind on the tip of his tongue. His pulse hammered desperately inside of his chest, the air becoming heavy for him to breathe.

 

_ I love you! I love you! _

 

His inner voice shouted words that Gray did not want to hear.

"Gray-sama?" Juvia asked, her eyes filled with slight worry and confusion.

Without answering anything, he turned around and left the infirmary. He felt the astonished look of his companions while his quick steps took him out of the guild.

 

"I cannot help but worry, I love you too much," He whispered out to no one, the wind carrying his words away.

 

_ I love you too much to watch you get hurt… _   
  


**To be Continued…**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for every comment in the previous chapters!!!   
> You encourage me to continue with the translation of this story!
> 
> I hope you liked this chapter too. I really enjoyed writing it. Gray’s emotions are rising and I’m anxious to get to the climax of this fic (also I’m a little scared… I hope the conflict will convince the reader for Juvia’s attitude) 
> 
> Sorry for taking so long in the update. Lots of things happened (some good, some not that good…) Next chapter would be done by the end of this month.
> 
> I want to thanks my Beta Reader, Rissa, for her amazing job! She made the correction really quickly this time!!
> 
> Any comments, suggestions and any other thing you want to tell me are very welcome! 
> 
> Thanks again!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it!
> 
> This story is a translation of one that I am writing in Spanish with the nickname Ikhny Shy. The chapters will be published first in Spanish and after a week I will be able to upload them in English.
> 
> I want to thank my Beta, Ressa4043 who helped me correct the translation and luckily she will continue to help me in the next chapters. You're the best!
> 
> I have wanted to write a story like this for a long time and it has been difficult only with the drafts, I even had to make a timeline to maintain the coherence of the things that will happen! The history of the past will be told, but the present will continue to run, so it also tells a story ... Basically, they are 2 stories in 1 but intertwined. I am very anxious about how the development of this will turn out, because it is complicated (it can go very well or be a disaster!)
> 
> As it is difficult, all the comments will come to me very well! Whether to encourage or point out an error, or warn me that it is a disaster, everything will work if it is to help me improve!


End file.
